


A kiss speaks louder than words

by sternentreue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternentreue/pseuds/sternentreue
Summary: Ignis and Aranea find themselves alone for the first time after the incidents in Altissia and Gralea. Ignis is struggling with his new situation and Aranea tries to console him in her own way.





	A kiss speaks louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [ffxvrarepairs](https://ffxvrarepairsweek.tumblr.com/) week on tumblr. It turned out a little self-indulgent because Iggy deserves all the love and comfort and appearantly I was channeling my feelings through Aranea oops. Also sorry for the sappy title and potential mistakes!  
> Set pre-timeskip and pre-relationship or whatever these two idiots call it.

Aranea watched Ignis from her place at the entrance of the shabby hotel room where she was leaning against the doorframe. Each of the boys had taken some time for themselves after their return from Gralea, their small party once again reduced to three.

Seeing the once proud man sunken into a small heap, his blind eyes cast down, hands loosely hanging from his knees - it broke Aranea's heart. His posture spoke volumes; the loss of his sight, his Prince and with that the loss of his purpose finally took its toll on Ignis.

He knew she was there, the air was heavy with tension because none of them dared to break the silence. Aranea because she thought she was bad with words, bad at dealing with such delicate situations, and Ignis because he had pushed away the woman his heart sang for, time and time again. Because of his duty, because the situation didn't allow it, because he was ashamed. He didn’t want her to see him like this, he didn’t want her to know that the man she knew was gone before he could even accept it himself. He wished he could turn back time to the night in this way too hot hotel room, before the world went to Hell, when they still thought their only issue was their different allegiances.

Ignis sighed and opened his mouth, and despite his usual self he struggled for words, his silver tongue tied by a self-consciousness that was new to him.

Aranea decided that she had seen enough. She slowly approached the bed and sat down next to him. Without speaking a word she slipped his hand in his, intertwined their fingers and Ignis turned his face to her, if only by an inch, a question in the movement. She gently pressed her cheek to his, inviting him to find his way to her lips with a light turn of her head. And with a quiver to his breathe he did.

Aranea closed her eyes, lashes fluttering to her reddened cheeks. She was not one to give comfort or pity. But Ignis had touched her heart, since the moment he had offered her a warm meal in a time when they were hardly allies, with the few words he spoke to her, so full of concern and honesty.

It was in this moment that she forgot about the hardened part of herself, the part that sheltered her from any heartache and pain. She wanted to make him feel the same way that she did when he was around her. Safe and sound, weak and yet so strong and free because he allowed her to stay the person she was. She wanted him to know that he was no lesser man, that she adored him now more than ever after all the hardships he had been through.

Their kiss was short, almost too chaste as opposed to their heated kisses back then. But it told more than any words both were or were not able to express and for the first time in a long while Ignis allowed her to look at him. She cupped his cheeks and planted a small kiss on the cut on his nose. She smiled, hoped he would notice the turn of her lips against his skin.

“You look hot.”

And what, for a horrible moment, sounded like a sob turned into a hearty laugh. Truly, Aranea was bad with words. But she decided that it wasn’t the worst way to handle delicate situations if it drew these wonderful sounds from Ignis.


End file.
